Vicomte Raoul de Chagny (Norman Kerry)
The character as portrayed by Norman Kerry in The Phantom of the opera (1925 film) Character Raoul is the lover and admirer of Christine. He loves her deeply and is angered when rumours spread that she is falling for a A Mysterious Man. Raoul asked Christine who this person was , Christine replied that he was "The Angel Of Music" her late father had sent her. Raoul laughed at Christine for this and thought it nonsense. However Christine was growing further apart from Raoul. Her career at the Paris Opera House had to come first. These and many more events lead Raoul to believe that she was being manipulated by an impostor "Angel" who was nothing more than a man . He stood outside Christine's dressing room and heard a man inside claiming to be her "master" , The man told her to walk towards the mirror (which was a secret passageway to Erik's lair). Raoul spent the next few days worried about her. He then received a message from her asking him to meet her at The Masquerade Party the Paris Opera House was throwing, but to be in disguise for they would not be alone. Raoul met Christine at the party in a costume and mask , but the party was crashed by a man in a red costume calling himself The Red Death. He spoke in the same way and manner as the voice he heard in Christine's dressing room. Christine said to Raoul to run away before the Red Costumed man saw them, but Raoul foolishly pulled off his mask to stare at the person. The "Red Death" saw them and followed them. Christine and Raoul finally escaped onto the roof of the opera where Christine told him that The Voice was in fact an evil ugly man called Erik, dressed tonight as The Red Death. Raoul offered to save Christine from him by running away with her after her opera performance the next night. Christine said yes to the offer and they left the roof, but Erik was also there listening to their plan. During the performance the next night, Christine disappeared. Raoul then teamed up with a strange man called The Persian. Raoul and the Persian crept into Erik's lair in an attempt to save Christine. They were locked in a room where Erik could kill them with the touch of a single button unless Christine married him. Erik, however, let them go without Christine making a decision. Christine then waited in the carriage she and Raoul were supposed to run away in. Erik (who was being chased by an angry mob) knocked out the coach driver and jumped into the driver seat, with Christine still inside. Erik was then cornered and killed by the mob, who threw him into the river. Christine was left with Raoul to comfort her. The Wedding The Original 1925 release of movie included a scene at the end of Raoul and Christine getting married. The Dubbed Version When Universal dubbed the movie in 1929 , Norman Kerry reprised his role by voicing Raoul. Norman Kerry's career fell apart due to the introduction of sound (He could not voice act very well). Gallery Image:4_things.jpg|4 screencaps Image:Persian.jpg|Raoul and The Persian Image:lobby.jpg|A Lobby Card featuring Raoul and The Persian Image:Team.jpg|Raoul and The Persian Team Up Image:walk.jpg|Raoul sees Christine walking towards The Mirror Image:Kerry.jpg|Norman Kerry